The Secret Promise
by Yuuki-CChan
Summary: ¿Hermione y Draco? ¿Amigos de la infancia? ¡Que absurdo!... O tal vez no tan absurdo. ¿O tal vez, lleguen a ser mas que amigos?, ¿Las rivalidades entre sus casas permitirán que estos dos estén juntos?
1. Secretos

_—Gracias Draco —Dijo una niña de cabello esponjado secándose las lagrimas._

_—No hay de que —Le respondió el pequeño niño rubio de ojos grises—No deberías llorar por todo y menos por lo que te haya dicho Weasley._

_—Lo se, Pero no es solo Ronald —Dijo, Suspiró Y luego añadió — A ningún niño de mi casa le agrado y tampoco a los de otras casas._

_—Tranquila, Tu me agradas — Dijo el Slytherin mirando plenamente a Hermione Granger— Podríamos ser amigos._

_—No, Tu y yo sabemos que los miembros de mi casa y la tuya... — No culmino la frase y Soltó un suspiro con algo de decepción— No podemos ser amigos, Seria malo para ti e igualmente para mi, Solo piénsalo, las personas de nuestra propia casa nos rechazarían. Tu también me agradas Draco, aunque solo llevo conociéndote unos minutos, Desearía que estuvieras en Gryffindor._

_—Pero no es así, Ni yo estoy en Griffyndor ni tu en Slytherin, Pero... —No Culmino la frase cuando los ojos de Draco chisporrotearon de brillo y miro a la niña castaña con ojos llenos de esperanza— Tengo una idea Hermione, Tal vez podríamos ser amigos._

_—¿A que te refieres? —Pregunto la niña algo confundida._

_—Se trata de una promesa—Le respondió._

_—¿De que hablas Draco?, Explícate—Le ordenó._

_—Veras, Se trata de que tu y yo seamos amigos en secreto—Dijo el rubio con algo de vergüenza y luego continuo— No le diremos nada a nadie sobre nuestra amistad, ¿Comprendes?._

_—Si, Comprendo—Dijo Hermione— Pero al mismo tiempo es algo absurdo ¿no?._

_—No lo se—Dijo Draco— Pero es la única forma que se me ocurre, tu misma lo dijiste si los otros miembros de nuestras casas se enteran seria un infierno para nosotros, Ademas mi familia tampoco estaría muy de acuerdo en que fuésemos amigos._

_—Bueno, Acepto—dijo Hermione Extendiendo su dedo meñique._

_—¿Que haces?—Pregunto Draco con algo de confusion en su mirada._

_—¿No lo sabes?—Pregunto la niña en tono burlón—Bueno esta es una forma Muggle de Prometer algo._

_—Ah, Ya veo—Dijo el pequeño niño extendiendo su meñique igual que la castaña— ¿Y ahora que?_

_—Ahora esto— Dijo Hermione y luego apreto el meñique de Draco agitandolo levemente—Ya esta._

_—Que cosas tan extrañas inventan los muggles—Dijo mientras observo que hermione soltó una pequeña carcajada._

_Los dos niños que acababan de conocerse estaban sentados en una de las pocas escaleras de Hogwarts que no estaba moviéndose de un lado a otro cada minuto, El pequeño Slytherin se encontró a una niña que lloraba en aquellas frías y tenebrosas escaleras y este no se pudo contener y fue a consolarla. Allí fue en donde empezó la amistad secreta de Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy._

* * *

Hermione estaba despertándose con un gran bostezo al parecer había soñado con aquel momento en el que Draco y ella se habían hecho _"Amigos"_, A partir de ese momento el rubio y ella habían tenido un par de encuentros secretos y se divertían juntos pero las cosas habian cambiado desde que Hermione, Harry y Ron se hicieron mejores amigos y Draco también trabo amistad con algunos descerebrados de Slytherin llamados Vicent Crabble y Gregory Goyle, Aunque Hermione no podía llamarle a eso amistad, Crabble y Goyle vivían bajo las faldas de Draco, cada 1.000 años tenían un acto independiente, simplemente seguían a Draco, a donde el fuese ellos estaban allí, Simplemente eso no era amistad. Hermione no sabia si Draco Malfoy aun quería ser su amigo, O si lo eran aun simplemente ambos actuaban como de costumbre, Draco molestaba sin parar al trió conformado por Harry, ron y ella. A veces pensaba que todo aquello había sido un sueño y que el y ella nunca habían sido amigos o algo por el estilo.

La chica de cabello castaño se levanto y vistió rápidamente para luego irse al Gran Salón para el desayuno.

Allí en el Gran Salón se encontraba Draco Malfoy, Quien estaba charlando con Crabble, Goyle y Pansy Sobre la posibilidad de que Slytherin Ganara la copa de las casas este año.

—Por supuesto!, Slytherin ganará —Exclamo el joven rubio — Nuestra habilidad esta fuera del alcance de las demás casa.

—Tienes razón, Draco—Afirmó una Joven de cabello oscuro llamada Pansy Parkinson.

—Si, Es la verdad—Exclamo Crabble.

Y este par de _"amigos"_ continuo discutiendo sobre la casa a la cual ellos pertenecían, Slytherin.

En algún lugar de su mente el joven Draco Malfoy se preguntaba si Hermione y el seguían siendo amigos puesto que desde su primer año en Hogwarts no estaban en nigun momento juntos, ni si quiera se saludaban, Draco trataba de persuadirse así mismo tratando de pensar que fue solo una tontería de su infancia, pero en realidad Hermione Granger fue la primera amiga que tuvo y debido a esto le costaba olvidarle.

* * *

—No, Gracias chicos—Dijo Hermione, negandose a la invitación de sus amigos a ir a ver el entrenamiento de quidditch— Lo lamento pero tengo que ir a la biblioteca ha realizar los deberes de mañana.

—Como quieras hemione—Dijo ron— Ahora que recuerdo no he realizado los deberes de mañana, Creo que te alcanzare allá en cuanto a terminemos.

—Yo igual iré —Dijo harry mientras ambos se alejaban.

Hermione se dirigía hacia la biblioteca a realizar sus deberes de_ Pociones, _Si mal no lo recordaba tenia que realizar un ensayo e investigar los ingredientes de l_a Solución Agrandadora,_ Bueno a decir verdad Hermione lo recordaba perfectamente, pues como siempre ella era la mejor de su clase, A pesar de que el Profesor Snape no era muy considerado con los Gryffindors no podía negarle las calificaciones que se merecía, y su lugar en las clases tenia que mantenerse así. Hermione ya había llegado a la biblioteca, Cuando entro la primera persona a la que observo era a nada mas y nada menos que Draco, Hermione solo ignoro su presencia y fue a hacer lo que le correspondía, Sus Deberes, Solo fue busco un libro de pociones titulado: _Filtros y Pociones Mágicas, _luego se sentó en una de las mesas que tenían asientos disponibles y Saco de su bolsa color marrón su pergamino, pluma y un pequeño pocillo lleno de tinta y comenzó a realizar su tarea _Hechizo de expansión indetectable, Que útil, _Pensó la joven.

Hermione ya habia realizado el ensayo solo faltaban los ingredientes.

_-Bazos de Murcielagos_

_-Ortigas Secas_

_-Ojos de pez globo_

_Efecto: Provoca crecimiento al contacto._

Hecho.

Al poco rato de Hermione haber terminado entraron sus ya conocidos amigos: Harry y Ron, cuando se dirigía hacia ellos un brazo la sujeto por la muñeca.

¿Draco Malfoy?


	2. Pasillos de Hogwarts

Draco Malfoy sujeto a Hermione Granger de la muñeca arrastrándola bruscamente fuera de la biblioteca, Hasta llegar a unos pasillos desolados de hogwarts.

—¿Draco?—Dijo Hermione, La chica solo pudo decir esto debido a que no sabia que otra cosa decir, como debía de actuar como hace algunos años o como actuaban en el presente, todo se estaba tornando extraño, ninguno sabia que decir. Hermione rompió el silencio—¿Que sucede, Malfoy?—Dijo Hermione tratando de corregir que hace algunos segundos atrás había pronunciado su nombre.

Draco aun sujetaba la muñeca de la Gryffindor, El rubio no podía resistirse mas, Quería saberlo, el quería saberlo, no... Necesitaba saberlo, Necesitaba saber si cierta chica de Gryffinfdor aun seguía siendo su amiga.

Draco se aclaro la garganta.

—Granger—Dijo Draco como si no tuviese la menor idea de que decir o como decirlo—¿Aun somos eso?—Dijo al final el rubio pero hermione solo se quedo allí parada con una cara de estupefacción y al mismo tiempo confusión, no sabia que era _eso, _Hermione no tuvo tiempo de decir una palabra cuando draco se le adelanto—¡Responde!—Dijo con una tonalidad de voz que decía a gritos "_Soy superior a ti y a todos, Obedece"_

—¿De que rayos hablas, Malfoy?—Dijo hermione, para la castaña esto se estaba tornando incomodo en extremo,_ ¿Que le sucedía a Malfoy?._

—¿No lo recuerdas, Sangre sucia?—Dijo el muchacho de ojos helados.

Hermione se dio vuelta para dejar el lugar, si pretendía que le contestase algo por lo menos que tuviera algo de respeto, Ella no iba a quedarse allí mas tiempo, O eso es lo que ella había planificado pero el joven de cabellos rubios no iba a permitirle que se fuera así como así, Nadie ignoraba a Draco Malfoy después de todo, así que este la tomo por los hombros y la giro para quedar cara a cara con el, luego la fue empujando hasta acorralarla en la pared.

A Draco le paso por la mente que tal vez no era una buena idea llamarle así a una persona de la cual se que quería obtener algo, y el quería respuestas, Pero este pensamiento se esfumo de mente de Draco, Despues de todo eso era ella ¿no?, _Una Sangre Sucia._

—¿Malfoy estas buscando que te golpee?—Dijo hermione, no estaba dispuesta a dejar que el _idiota_ la molestara mas tiempo.

Ahora mas que nunca ambos jóvenes creyeron que aquellos recuerdos de cuando eran niños se habían calcinado lentamente a medida que paso el tiempo, Hermione se preguntaba donde estaba aquel niño que la había consolado, ¿Se había esfumado? ¿O seguía siendo el?, el mismo draco malfoy que tenia frente a sus ojos. Draco no sabia muy bien del todo que sucedía, el solo planeaba preguntar si aun seguían siendo amigos pero en vez de ello solo había causado una pelea con la Gryffindor, Parecía algo inevitable.

—No—dijo Draco— Busco respuestas, Granger

—¿Sobre _eso_?, Malfoy sera mejor que aprendas a hablar—Refuto Hermione_  
_

_¿Donde se había ido aquella niña llorona de grandes dientes y cabello esponjado? Pensó Draco._

En ese instante aparecieron dos figuras al final del pasillo, Draco les reconoció en un segundo, Eran Potter y Weasley, Venían a arruinar todo como siempre.

—¡HERMIONE!—Exclamaron ambos en coro mientras se dirijan hasta donde se encontraban Draco y ella.

—Malfoy, Aléjate de ella!—Dijo Harry sacando su varita de entre su capa y Ron hizo lo mismo. En ese momento Hermione sintió impotencia, esta solo era una mas de sus peleas pero a diferencia de las demás esta vez la castaña no podía hacer nada, Solo quedarse parada allí atrapada por Draco, no se podía mover.

—¿Que pasa si no quiero Potter?—Dijo el joven rubio con un tono amenazante.

—Ya paren ¿si?—Dijo Hermione—¡Malfoy sueltame!—Exclamo tratando de liberarse de los brazos que le sujetaban de los hombros, pero como lo habia sospechado desde un principio fue un intento fallido mas.

—Malfoy, Ya para ¿si?, O veras las consecuencias—Dijo el joven y pelirrojo Weasley.

—No me hagas reír Weasley—Dijo Draco

—Malfoy, Que pretendes hacer?—Dijo hermione, o mas bien trato de decir pero Draco la interrumpió poniendo sus labios sobre los de ella dándole un fino y frió beso que al mismo tiempo quemaba los labios de Hermione.

Malfoy se separo de ella y se marcho.

Hermione escupio, con una cara de repugnancia.

—¿Que demonios?—Dijo Ron enfadado

—¿Hermione estas bien?—Preguntó Harry

* * *

En la Sala Común de Slytherin se encontraba Draco Malfoy con una sonrisa de medio lado, En ningún momento Draco había planeado hacer tal atrocidad pero en el instante en el cual observo a Weasley y ya conociendo sus sentimientos hacia Granger pues quería jugársela, aunque en cierto modo se sentía bastante culpable, ya no había vuelta atrás, Hermione y el siempre se odiarían y mas después de lo que había ocurrido ese día, Ya no había una mínima posibilidad de que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes, ¿Ahora que iba a hacer?, era extraño como su humor había cambiado tan velozmente, en un principio solo se sentía victorioso por haber ganado contra Weasley, _Quiero decir Weasley jamas se atrevería a hacer eso ni en un millón de años _Pensó Draco, Dejar humillado a Weasley era así como debía actuar un malfoy pero no es como debía actuar para poder volver a ser amigo de Hermione, _¿Tenia que ir en contra de sus principios?._

—Te veo pensativo, Draco—Dijo una joven de cabellos oscuros

—Nada que te incumba Parkinson—Respondió Draco tratando a la joven como de costumbre, el sabia lo que la loca de Parkinson sentía por el desde que eran niños y sus padres le obligaban a estar con ella_ Los Parkinson son casi tan poderosos como los Malfoy, Draco este es el tipo de personas con las que debes entablar amistad, _Draco hizo una mueca de asco al recordar ese recuerdo familiar.

* * *

—No podre dormir esta noche Ginny, Te lo aseguro—Dijo Hermione con una cara larga y poniéndose en posición fetal acostada sobre su cama

—Vamos no exageres Hermione—Dijo Ginny Weasley—Solo olvídalo.

—Lo dices porque no fuiste tu a la que..—Hermione no culmino la frase puso una mueca de asco—Lo odio—Dijo Hermione pero ello no estaba segura de hacerlo, no estaba segura de odiarle.

—Bueno, No hubiese sido tan malo—Se bufó la pelirroja

—No juegues conmigo Ginny—Dijo Hermione—Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches—Respondió Ginny y se acomodo en su respectiva cama.


End file.
